


Surly Subs & Teasing Tops

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Stiles, First Time, Gay Derek, Jock Straps, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sub Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek works at the family bookshop with Laura in NYC.  For the past two years he's had to deal with one Stiles Stilinski, incorrigible flirt.  After a summer without him, Stiles comes back with a bit of a tan and some newly toned muscles and the boy Derek knew before is suddenly a man.</p><p>Or, the time Stiles got hot over the summer after graduating college and became Derek's Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surly Subs & Teasing Tops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/gifts).



          He’s here again Derek thinks, eyebrows furrowing together into his patented glare. It’s not that he dislikes the young man that is currently perusing the shop, long, spindly fingers caressing the spines of books as his whisky eyes flit from spine to spine; no, it’s that he just won’t shut up or stop flirting once he sees Derek.

          Ducking behind the mahogany counter he eyes Laura, who just snickers from her perch on the sliding ladder, replacing a few copies of Twilight that Derek had, rather hilariously he thought, placed into the section on self- help. Once she notices Stiles, her smile turns predatory and, while Derek frantically waves his hands in warning, giving her his patented scowl, she turns towards Stiles. “Oh Stiles, good afternoon!” she bellows as she hangs from the ladder by one arm, hair cascading down her shoulders and back.

          Stiles whips around, waving back at Laura and giving her a wide, sincere smile as he heads over. Derek groans from beneath the counter, slowly standing and giving a perfunctory greeting as he approaches.

          “Oh, Derek you’re here too, hi!” Stiles says, then sidles up to them, arms placed over the counter revealing corded muscle and tan skin, a rare sight on the pale and freckle dotted tableau of flesh Derek is used to seeing on the young man.

          Derek nods, getting a slap in the back of the head from Laura as she passes, heading towards the display in the front to shoo away a few kids who have been determined to knock down their jenga-esque tower of books near the door all afternoon. Shaking off the assault, Derek turns back to Stiles, giving him a more genuine smile this time. “Sorry, hey. Haven’t seen you in a while,” Derek says, catching a glance of Laura nodding her approval from the front before returning to her work.

          In fact he hadn’t seen Stiles in a few months, at least since summer started he was sure. The last time he’d shown up, red hood cinched up around his face to keep out the rain, he’d barely even spoken, just grabbed a couple books from the bargain bin and paid.

          Stiles smiles up at him through long lashes, lips quirking into that lascivious smirk he always has when talking to Derek. He tried it once on Laura and she shot him down. Hard. It hadn’t been pretty, but that only seemed to move Stiles’ attentions fully on Derek, who however he tried couldn’t shake the kid. Of course now he definitely looked much more of a man than a kid, and how could someone look so different in only a few short months he wondered.

          “Well, I went back home for the summer. My friend Scott and I, we hadn’t seen each other in a while so I hung out with him a lot, we played some lacrosse like old times. Guess it did me some good after sitting in my room studying and playing videogames for the last two years straight,” he laughed, indicating his toned arms.

          Derek had never taken Stiles for a sporty kind of guy, but now that he said it he could see the younger man being good at some with his height. Although his balance, as noted on several occasions where he’d hijacked the sliding ladder and nearly killed himself, was quite lacking.

          Derek huffed out a small laugh, folding his arms in front of him. “Well, normally I’d say getting some fresh air wouldn’t kill you, but then again your business keeps us running so I think I have a vested interest in you staying indoors and reading,” Derek teased.

          “Is that all I am too you? Dollars and credit charges?” Stiles asked in a faux scandalized tone, one hand raised to his forehead like some fainting southern belle.

          “That and a big mouth.”

          “Skilled tongue too,” Stiles winked, fucking winked at him, not even missing a beat. Derek groaned at having fallen into it himself, but at least it wasn’t overtly sexual. “Anyway, I was wondering if you had decided to take my idea about getting a graphic novel section yet?”

          Derek rolled his eyes, not this again. “For the last time Stiles, this is a book store, not a comic shop.”

          “I’ll have you know comic books are not the same as graphic novels. At least not always. It is a varied art form embraced by both comics writers and novelists alike,” Stiles protests.

          “Maybe I can stock some that are like Persepolis or something.”

          “Really?!”

          “I said maybe.”

          Lithe fingers walk over the table imperiously as Stiles smiles widely. “So I guess this means I’m wearing down your defenses huh? Is it the muscles, the tan?” he asks, amused.

          “Please shut up,” Derek sighs, but he’s smiling reluctantly. Also its hard for him to ignore the way those long fingers are just so fucking delectable, he only barely stops himself from imagining what they’d feel like stretching him open before shaking the thought from his head entirely.

          A hearty laugh escapes Stiles as he backs off, winking at him and firing little finger guns at Derek before disappearing behind a bookshelf.

          The cool stained finish of the counter feels good against Derek’s blushing face once he lays his head on it, hoping beyond hope that Laura didn’t catch their little tete a tete.

          “So, finally flirting back huh?” Laura whispers as she passes by him, and Derek just groans. He’s never that lucky.

          Retreating to the back room, he decides to let Laura deal with Stiles’ transaction, it’s not like they run on commissions anyway. In doing so he misses the way Stiles’ face falls when he notices Derek has left, Laura claiming it was time for his lunch break and giving him a sympathetic look.

          Above head the fluorescent lights flicker like a bad television signal, buzzing in his ears as his mind drifts back over Stiles. Over all the times he’d easily brushed off the student’s advances and how now with just some rolled up sleeves and a bit of color in his cheeks Derek was accidentally flirting with him? That seemed sudden to Derek, but as he thought back he wondered if maybe it hadn’t been a slow progression from the start. He was not going to quote John Green, but his mind instantly made that connection and he hated himself a little for it.

* * *

 

          The first time Stiles had come in it was about 2 years ago. The blazing heat of summer was just dying down, not yet giving way to the cold and sleet of winter or fall. Derek was reshelving the books while Laura went with her boyfriend, Jordan, to get something to eat. That left Derek all alone in the small space, walls lined with books everywhere you looked, old ones they’d bought off dying widows or at estate sales, new ones fresh from the printers or shipping warehouse, even a few from their own collections they no longer wanted.

          The place was tiny, but close enough to Greenwich Village it was still insanely expensive, if it wasn’t for their parent’s money he’s sure they’d never have stayed in business with rent as it was. And yet here they were, a few years under their belts and still going relatively strong. And that’s where Stiles came in.

          He was gangly still then, clean shaven and boyish in the extreme, all akimbo and no finesse. Derek had instantly taken a dislike to him when he’d toppled the book pyramid he’d lovingly spent the better part of the morning arranging, but then he’d smiled faintly as Stiles scrambled to try to put the pyramid back together before Derek suggested maybe he should check the architecture section before attempting to do any more damage control.

          Thinking back on it, Stiles hadn’t flirted that day, although Derek did distinctly remember him blushing when their eyes had first met, now whether that was in embarrassment or infatuation Derek was never quite sure.

          Once Stiles finished getting the books back at least on the table they’d been placed on, albeit in a much less ordered arrangement than before, he’d turned to Derek with a smile on his face and an apology spewing from his lips.

          “I’m sorry, I’m kind of a klutz, although if you ever tell anyone I admitted that I’ll kill you,” Stiles had warned, not that Derek believed it for a moment.

          “I think the only way you’d be committing murder is by accidentally knocking a shelf over on top of me,” Derek quipped.

          Stiles had just bit his bottom lip and grinned. “Oh, so you know my plan already then?” he’d said, as if planning a murder cover-up was normal for him. That probably should have weirded Derek out more than it did, but Stiles was harmless, for certain definitions of the word. “Guess I’ll just have to move up my timetables.”

          Turning on his heel Derek walked off, not wanting to get into this kind of twisted, albeit kind of hilarious, discussion this early in the afternoon.

          “Hey! Don’t you walk away from me! I haven’t finished explaining my schemes yet!” Stiles had shouted as he trailed behind Derek through the store, only stopping once Derek had went behind the counter.

          Derek craned his neck back and gave Stiles a withering look, “You’ll have to do better than a book shelf to take me out,” he said, one eyebrow raised. He could almost hear the gulp of air Stiles took in as he stared, slack jawed at him. In retrospect that was probably the moment Stiles had decided he was going to take every opportunity to get in Derek’s pants.

          There were still some books that needed to be put out, so Derek gathered them up, stacking the garish red and blue covers one on top of the other in a teetering pile and hefted them back out to the front. Stiles greeted him there again, seeming to be at least trying to stay still. He was fidgeting terribly. Honestly, Derek wasn’t sure if this guy had one too many coffees, or was just naturally energetic.

          “Murder plots aside, I actually had a genuine interest in coming here,” Stiles had said, being studiously ignored by Derek as he crossed the shop to begin placing the books on a stand. “So, I was trying to find this book. I’m taking an intro to Phil course and I really need to find this one text,” Stile shad said, waving a little syllabus print out in Derek’s face.

          For his part Derek just grunted at first, but at Stiles manic insistence he deigned to swipe the paper form Stiles and read it. “Back of the store, section labeled Philosophy and Religious Studies, and no I did not endorse the combination of those two disciplines, that was Laura,” Derek had hastened to add.

          Stiles just mouthed “Laura?” once before sweeping tot eh back of the store. Derek barely had time to finish straightening the books form earlier when Stiles was coming back, arms flailing around as he waved a book at Derek, another one firmly tucked beneath his arm.

          “I hope you plan on buying that, we don’t sell books that smell like underarm,” Derek chided, smirking at his only customer.

          “I’ll have you know I smell heavenly. Or at least not like, as Lydia put it, “that grotesque juvenile excuse for a deodorant called Axe,” Stiles mimicked, even going so far as to use air quotes around this unknown girl’s words.

          “What do you need?” Derek asked simply, wanting to just return to his peace and quiet that had been so rudely interrupted by Stiles barging into his store.

          “Well,” Stiles began, leveling the book he was holding at Derek, “I noticed you had this series of books and I wondered if you had any of these pop culture and philosophy books about Chuck?”

          Derek was taken aback that Stiles actually read something he’d heard of, taking a step forward, showing interest for the first time. “We have the Klosterman book, I think we also have a few collections of essays if you’d like me to show you those,” he said with a bit more enthusiasm.

          “Cluster who?” Stiles said, mouth hanging open a bit, eyes peering off to the side as if looking at someone else to confirm the snake that he’d apparently seen grow from Derek’s neck to seem that shocked.

          “Klosterman? Chuck Klosterman? He writes about popular culture and philosophy,” Derek explained, as if that were obvious.

          “No. No no no. You misunderstood me, I’m looking for one of these,” he held up a book titled Game of Thrones and Philosophy for Derek to see. “See? I want a book about the show Chuck and philosophy, not, whoever that guy was you mentioned.”

          The light fled from Derek’s eyes and he physically deflated. “I don’t think we carry that,” he said flatly, then out of habit only, added a perfunctory “sorry,” appended to the end of his sentence, albeit far too late to seem like anything save an afterthought.

          “Really? That blows,” Stiles replied, crestfallen. “Wait, you do know about Chuck right? Like what it is?”

          “I’m assuming it’s a television show?” Derek said, not really putting up a pretense of feigning attention now.

          If he’d had to describe Stile sin that moment, he’d say he looked as if he’d just slandered his favorite sports team, kicked his puppy and quite possibly had sex with his mother, all at the same time.

          “Chuck is an amazing show I’ll have you know! Filled to the brims with espionage and quirky characters, like Chuck, the budding super spy who daylights as a tech support team member, or Morgan Grimes, his friend who is amazing and-“ Stiles started his tirade, only to be stopped by Derek putting up a hand.

          “I get it; I just insulted one of your favorite shows. I’m sorry,” he conceded. “I don’t watch much television, and it’s not because I think it’s cool to not watch T.V., I just prefer books because we grew up without a T.V. in our house. When I went to college I binge watched a lot of stuff, but after that I just kind of stopped caring about it again.” Derek shrugged noncommittally.

          Stiles’ eyes bugged out a bit, but he recovered quickly. “Well, if you decide to join the 22nd century and get a television you should totally watch it. I bet you’ll love it,” Stiles assured him before heading to put his example book back. For how annoying this kid was, Derek had to admit he respected anyone who went and put the books back themselves and didn’t just leave them for him and Laura to replace.

          Soon enough Stiles was back at the counter, checking out. “You’ll probably be seeing a lot of me, just started at NYU, going to need books from here,” he said with a smile.

          Derek narrowed his eyes, eyebrows almost knitting together. “Don’t you have a campus bookstore for that kind of thing? There’s even a McDonald’s right next to it,” Derek inquired, not sure where that random trivia had come from except his possible, totally not an obsession as Laura put it, with knowing how their competition was for the customers that frankly Derek didn’t want to deal with anyway half the time.

          Stiles snorted at that, shaking his head. “I come from a small town; I’m always pro independent store than chain store, or even campus bookstore. I mean, I don’t have the money to buy textbooks form there, I’ve been ordering them online.”

          Derek had puffed out his chest in pride a bit and even gave Stiles a 5% discount for the comment as he rang him up. Finishing up, he caught Stiles eyes and saw him look away a bit, hesitating as if he wanted to say something but finally thinking better of it. Soon enough he turned and left, and Derek figured he wouldn’t see him nearly as much as Stiles had implied. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 

          Over the next two years Stiles had become a constant, and often annoying, sometimes begrudgingly amusing, fixture in his life.

          Now Derek found himself thinking about the man, wondering when he’d next come in. When he finally did, Derek actually talked to him instead of just listening as Stiles rambled. At first it seemed to shock Stiles after the years of stoicism, but then the younger man got with the program, eagerly drinking in any information Derek divulged about himself and readily moving the conversation along.

          Slowly but surely Derek began to realize that his attraction might not have been just physical after all. The more he got to know Stiles, actually listened to him and engaged in the conversation instead of just ignoring his lame attempts at seduction, he found the kid was growing on him, had grown on him, maybe the whole time. It had just taken that moment of seeing him not so much as a kid anymore to finally accept that attraction.

          Still Derek had yet to do much more than casually flirt back. He knew the reason for his reticence, but Kate had been years ago, before he’d even accepted he was gay. Eventually he had to get over it, but part of him still worried. Also, there was another part of him that figured he and Stiles might not be compatible.

          The kid had a filthy mouth when he wanted to, but Derek, we’ll Derek had never played to his type. Most guys took him for an Alpha Male, type to fuck and take charge, and he could do that if he needed to, but what he wanted most of all was someone who made him feel safe, someone who he could let his guard down with, let in completely and maybe even let the macho, dominant mask fall and be the submissive he yearned to be when he was at home fingering himself late at night.

          That all changed when Stiles walked up to the counter with a small stack of books and Derek about passed out.

          Among the titles Stile shad picked out were a book on tying knots, a copy of the Kamasutra, an erotic bdsm novel and two different guides for aspiring Doms that Derek had to admit he’d only ordered in the hopes of a hot guy buying them from him and them hitting it off. Well, Stiles was a hot guy, and they certainly had been flirting a lot the past few weeks since Stiles return.

          “You ok there Derek?” Stiles asked, looking a bit nervous as his eyes traveled from Derek’s face, to the books and back again.

          “I… Um, yeah, yeah. Are these for you or um, you know, a gag gift?” Derek asked, trying hard not to swallow his tongue it felt so thick.

          Stiles turned a violent shade of red, flared skin going all the way down to his neck and Derek really didn’t want to think about how far that flush went. Except that he actually did. Very badly.

          “They are. For me, that is, not a gag gift. No, not a gag, well, maybe a ball gag, if the guy or girl is into that and I have their consent first,” he added, and then winked at Derek. He had to bite his lip to keep a moan from slipping out when Stiles aid that and he felt his own cheeks heating.

          “So you are, um, you are into that kind of thing?” Derek asked, and it was probably the least composed he’d ever been around anyone, much less Stiles.

          Stiles ducked his head, hands moving to slip into the front pockets of his jeans as he drew into himself a bit. “Yeah? You think that’s weird, right?” Stiles questioned, looking vulnerable and almost a bit ashamed.

          “Yeah?” he sighed, then realized that could be misconstrued and added, “I mean, I can’t believe that, you don’t look, wait, I mean.” Derek cringed at his own tactlessness, but instead of being angry Stiles just seemed pleased.

          “Getting a little tongue tied Derek?” Stiles asked coyly, seeming to catch on. Derek nodded numbly, lost a bit as Stiles’ posture slowly shifted, standing tall and no longer ashamed, chest even puffing out a bit. It would be comical and absurd if Derek didn’t find it so fucking hot. Stiles leaned on slowly, eyes flicking down to Derek’s lips as he smirked. “Tell me something Derek, do you want more than your tongue tied?”

          Derek took a deep breath before very, very slowly nodding. The smile stretching Stiles lips grew impossibly wider until it practically engulfed his face like the Joker.

          “So, what do you say we go out to dinner sometime, just me and you? I know I’ve asked you a million times, but we’ve been getting along lately and, well, I see now we may have more in common than we once thought.” Stiles looked at him, hopeful, but also a confidence Derek had come to recognize as when Stiles was actually sure of himself and not just overcompensating.

          “I’d like that, I would,” Derek answered, and to his surprise, it didn’t feel awkward to finally say yes after all this time. “I have one condition though.”

          Stiles abruptly stopped his adorkable happy dance to listen intently to Derek’s next words.

          “If we do this, anything, the date, or… More than that,” he swept a hand to gesture towards the books. “I want to go slow; will that be ok with you?” Derek was a bit scared, he knew some Doms wanted submission easily and fast, and even if he knew that was unhealthy, it was something he’d almost come to expect he’d have to accept for himself eventually.

          Shaking his head rapidly, Stiles cheered back up, grinning wide. “Totally, definitely man, sure! I mean, I’d just be happy to get to go on a date with all of this,” he flailed his hand, gesturing wildly to Derek’s everything before laughing. “Anything else? That’ll just be icing on a very, very sexy cake.”

          Derek smiled, relief washing over him. He finished ringing Stiles books up as they chatted about where to go and Stiles told him he’d pick him up on Friday from the store when he apparently knew Derek got off.

          “It’s not being a stalker to keep tabs on your friends. You should see how well I know Scott, I could tell you where he was at in his house from the other side of the city without even talking to him,” Stiles joked, but form what he’d learned of Stiles and Scott’s friendship, he didn’t doubt it.

          “I never said stalker, stalker,” Derek teased, and the banter was easy and relaxed, and he found himself not worried as much as he’d thought he would be about the date.

* * *

 

          Stiles picked Derek up from work and they walked to the restaurant. It was a nice place, not too upscale, but not just your average street vendor or diner either. Derek watched Stiles move, seeing that same confidence he’d had the other day, only catching a few moments of hesitation or nerves when he wondered whether to hold the door for Derek (which he did) or something else trivial in the grand scheme of things.

          After sitting down a waiter came over to take their orders, but before Derek could take a menu Stiles reached out and took his wrist lightly. Stiles ordered his food first, then turned to Derek with a knowing smirk saying “And he’ll have the steak with a small side salad, no ranch.”

          Derek was a bit shocked, and mildly turned on. He’d never had anyone order for him before, and while it seemed a bit presumptuous, he had to admit stiles ordered exactly what he’d have gotten himself, and it had made him feel taken care of in a way, like Stiles knew him, wanted to do things for him. And that made him want Stiles to do things to him as well.

          Once their waiter left to put in their orders and fetch a cheap bottle of wine, Stiles smiled shyly at Derek, stilling holding his wrist, but fingers slowly working until he was holding his hand. “I hope that was alright? I asked Laura what you liked just to be sure, thought it might be something you’d like? You know, with the whole, uh, thing,” Stiles mumbled, clearly not wanting to talk about BDSM in a nice restaurant.

          “I… I did like it,” Derek admitted, smiling and taking Stiles hand in his own now. “But next time tell me before doing that kind of thing. I like it, I like it a lot actually, but I want to know beforehand ok?”

          Stiles nodded his assent, squeezing the hand held in his own. “Got it, should have thought of that beforehand.”

          “You’re learning, there will be speed bumps, but I appreciate that you understand.”

          “I’m trying to Derek,” Stiles told him and then broke off into a tangent about a play NYU was putting on and the date began in earnest.

          They only got as far as hand holding and a kiss on the cheek that first night, but it was the best date Derek had been on in years. Stiles was polite, but just raunchy enough to not be boring. Funny, but just subdued enough not to make Derek uncomfortable.

* * *

 

          Before long Derek and Stiles were going on dates regularly, to the movies, to little food trucks and vendors in the park, they even waited in line forever to get rush tickets to see Hedwig. They moved slow, so slow Derek was sure Stiles would get bored of him, but he didn’t, just kept on going as if every little new thing he got to do with Derek was the best experience he’d ever had, and it made Derek so comfortable that by the time they had their first kiss he was certain he’d already fallen hard for this obnoxious nerd.

          Little by little their kisses got longer, filthier, Derek ceding more and more control until Stiles would have him practically rutting into his lap, but Stiles would always stop him with a gentle hand on his chest or hips. “Slow, remember?” Stiles always said, and it made Derek’s chest feel tight to have someone who made sure they kept to their original agreement, even on the days Derek was so hard he wanted to just rip their clothes off and rut until he came.

          On the one month anniversary of actually dating, stiles took Derek back to that first restaurant, ordered for him again (this time after getting his explicit permission to do so beforehand) and made sure they only drank a small amount of wine, not enough to get tipsy.

          When they went back to Stiles apartment, they fell quickly to the couch, shirts and shoes abandoned and strewn about while they made out. “Derek?” Stiles asked, panting a bit as they lay together.

          “Yeah?” Derek answered breathless, lips red from kissing and spit slick.

          “God, you’re beautiful,” Stiles said, caressing his stubbly cheek. Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles knew by the way he preened that he liked it. “Do you think… I don’t want to rush you, but I thought we haven’t talked about it in a while. Do you think you are ready yet?”

          “I’ve been ready for a while.”

          “And you didn’t tell me?” Stiles asked, not upset, just a bit confused.

          “I liked you stopping us every time. It made me feel safe, like you wanted to protect me, even from me.” Derek answered softly, holding his boyfriend tight.

          “I always want you to feel safe with me, you make me feel safe too, big, strong boyfriend.” Stiles laughed, gripping Derek’s muscles, one hand tracing the lines of his abs down his stomach.

          “You’re the one that’s going to be a cop,” Derek smirked, licking his lips as he felt chills from where Stiles’ fingers were touching him.

          “Whatever, we can both be strong, and vulnerable,” he added, cupping Derek’s cheek and kissing him sweetly.

          By the time they reached the bed they were both naked, cocks hard and leaking as the stumbled towards the bed, Derek’s legs hitting the edge and Stiles pressing a finger into his chest until he fell back.

          “What do you want?” Stiles asked playfully, sitting on Derek’s lap and holding his hands.

          “Just us tonight, but I don’t mind if you are in control, you can… You can hold me down, or I don’t know, tell me what to do?” Derek replied, a bit nervous. This wasn’t his first time with a man by a longshot, but here Stiles knew what he wanted to a degree, wanted to submit, to bottom, to be taken care of, and he knew Stiles was going to give him that, even if tonight wasn’t going to be about anything more than that.

          “So… This is ok?” Stiles asked, taking Derek’s hands and pressing them to the bed roughly, not enough to hurt but holding him down.

          “God yes!”

          “What about… This,” the younger man said, dragging his teeth along Derek’s Adam’s apple and down to his shoulder, lightly biting.

          “Please, please, more.”

          Stiles didn’t disappoint, dragging teeth and tongue all over Derek’s body, memorizing each dip, each muscle and how it contracted at his touch. He hadn’t even reached Derek’s cock and he already felt like he might come from the stimulation alone.

          They’d went and got tested together shortly after starting to date, so they knew they were both clean, but Derek already told Stiles he wanted to use a condom their first time.

          He writhed as he was held firmly in place by Stiles strong hands, those lithe fingers he wanted inside him right now.

          “Oh really? You do?” Stiles asked, chuckling a bit, and Derek groaned realizing he’d said that last part out loud.

          “Yes, get your fingers in me Stiles,” Derek answered readily.

          “Hey now, I’m in charge, you’ll get these babies when you’re good and ready,” Stiles teased, dragging his fingertips down Derek’s body until he wrapped them around his rigid length. Derek keened, and Stiles moved lower, sucking on the head and pressing kisses to Derek’s tip.

          Derek wasn’t one that thought of himself as loud in bed, but Stiles was pulling noises from him he’d never made before with that sinful mouth. He was so relaxed that the finger that crept between his cheeks, slick with lube already, startled him a bit. He rocked down onto it though, sighing as he felt Stiles’ finger catch on his rim making him shiver.

          Stiles worked methodically, but artfully, causing Derek to gasp and shudder with each added digit. All three scissored him open carefully, adroit movement’s brushing against his prostate in teasing strokes.

          “Please… God, Stiles, please fuck me,” Derek moaned, letting himself fall apart truly for the first time in years and just let Stiles have him, no walls, no boundaries.

          "I will babe, I will, soon,” he shushed him, reapplying the lube and making sure Derek was thoroughly prepped before pulling his fingers loose. “Scoot up the bed and here,” he tossed a foil packet to Derek, “I want you to put it on me.

          Stiles’ cock was long and thin, pretty with a thick vein on the underside that Derek wanted to lick, so he did. He slid the condom on snugly, pinching the tip.

          When Stiles slid inside him, it felt like peace and surrender and power and home all rolled into one. He’d never been happier.

* * *

 

1 year later

          “Fuck, fuck fuck!” Derek chanted, hands gripping the headboard tight, wood creaking beneath his palms.

          “Come on, you can take it,” Stiles told him, slamming his cock hard into Derek’s ass, fingers hooked around the metal ring of Derek’s harness. All he was wearing was the thin strips of leather crisscrossing his back, a jock strap and the padded hand cuffs that kept his hands in place at the top of the bed.

          Derek’s legs were spread wide to accommodate Stiles, his hips barreling into Derek with punishing thrusts that made him keen. His own cock was straining in its clothed confines, but he didn’t care. At the moment all he cared about was Stiles’ pleasure, making sure he was making him feel good, being good for him.

          “I… I can take it, please, more,” Derek pleaded, canting his hips back for more friction and receiving a direct stroke to his prostate. He dropped his head, low, throaty moans bubbling up from his throat as Stiles rode him hard and fast.

          “Right there?” Stiles asked as he nailed his prostate, soothing hands both at odds and completely normal even while fucking him hard and fast. The brutal pace was something they’d discovered Derek liked a lot once he got used to it.

          “Yes! Thank you. Thank you Officer,” Derek moaned, sighing into the pillow. They’d tried a lot of names during their scenes over the last year, but Sir had seemed too formal, especially with Stiles being younger, and Master implied a level of submission Derek either wasn’t ready for, or didn’t want altogether. He hadn’t yet decided. But Officer had fit just fine, especially with Stiles studying to join the force.

          “So good for me Derek. Always so open, so attentive,” Stiles whispered into his ear, caressing all over his body with one hand as he stroked his insides with his slender cock. Pushing Derek down with a firm hand on his back, he began to grind into him. “You’re so good Derek, the best sub, for me. I love you very much. My precious, my Derek,” Stiles intoned. His lips kissed over the reddened skin from where Stiles had bit at his back when they’d first started.

          Derek was in heaven, his praise kink was huge and Stiles knew just what to say and when to say it to make him melt. The man was nosing along his back and neck, slowing down the session as Derek whined. He needed to cum badly, but he was trying to hold on for Stiles, for his Dom, his boyfriend, his lover.

          “Just a little more Derek. I’ll make you feel so good, just like you make me feel good. Here, like this,” he told him, gripping his hips and guiding them to rock back onto his cock slowly, knowing that at this angle not only would his spot be stimulated, but Derek’s cock would be grinding into the mattress as well.

          By now Stiles knew all the signs, countless nights of edging Derek for hours had taught him that, so he knew when his hole got tight and his breath caught hat Derek was on the verge of coming.

          “Come on Derek, cum for me. Be a good boy,” he told him, and that was all it took, Derek coming in his jock and clenching down tight on Stiles as he cried out in relief and pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts for Stiles to spill inside of Derek, both of them slumping to the bed when they were spent.

          He enjoyed the glow for a few minutes, gently rocking into Derek and making sure they got the most out of their orgasms before carefully pulling out. He got up and grabbed the key to unlock Derek’s wrists and then ran to get a wet washcloth. When he came back he slipped Derek’s jock off and cleaned him up gently, before rolling him over to face him.

          “Hey, you good?” Stiles asked, taking Derek’s wrists and beginning to rub them. They’d learned the hard way on that matter long ago.

          “Yeah… ‘M good Stiles,” Derek said sleepily. Stiles smiled to himself, always glad to see that drowsy face on Derek after a good session; it meant he’d done his job and worked Derek over well, but he wasn’t sore enough not to sleep after. Derek was resting his head on Stiles chest now. Normally it was Stiles how slept on Derek’s broad, slightly hairy chest, but after a scene Derek always wanted to be held and to feel that safety he only got in Stiles arms.

          “Glad to hear it babe,” Stiles added, drawing one arm around Derek and pulling him closer. “Get some rest Der, we have to meet Jordan and Laura tomorrow.”

          “I know, and thank you.”

          “For what?”

          “For giving me this. This life, this chance to have what I want and need. You let me submit when I want, but I can just be me the rest of the time.”

          “And I wouldn’t want you anyway, my surly sub.”

          “Shut up,” Derek laughed, smacking him lightly on the chest.

          “Make me” Stiles challenged.

          “Gladly,” Derek whispered, kissing Stiles softly. They made out until both drifted off to a restful sleep.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Bottom Derek Fic Exchange for Morganrules! I hope you like it!
> 
> Some headcanons that didn't make it into the fic, so feel free to ignore them if you don't like. There was no hale fire, but Kate did happen. Back before Derek could admit he was gay he was with her and she was a Domme, but a really shitty one. She used him as her toy, and not in a way that he liked, and that shaped a lot of his weird interpersonal relationships and expectations of Dom/mes up until meeting Stiles.


End file.
